


The Next Best Thing

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: I use 'female' words for Damien's genitals, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, asexual hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Damien is in the mood, but Hugo is away for the weekend at a teaching conference. Texting is the next best thing.





	The Next Best Thing

_At least he’s having fun_ , Damien mentally reminded himself for the tenth time that evening, trying to focus on his book. Hugo had gone away for the weekend to a teaching conference, and as happy for him as Damien was, they could only text when Hugo was in the hotel room after the day’s activities had ended. Sure, it was only for a weekend, but Damien missed his boyfriend. He missed cuddling, listening to Hugo talk about wrestling, the sex. _Oh god_ did he miss the sex. Well, it wasn’t so much _sex_  as Hugo telling him how to touch himself and sometimes using toys on him. Hugo wasn’t into sex, but he _definitely_  enjoyed helping Damien feel good. It worked well, the two were happy with their relationship, and their different sexual needs didn’t get in the way of their happiness and comfort. But tonight... tonight Damien was really in the mood for some action, but Hugo was all the way across the state.

With a sigh, Damien returned to trying to read his novel - a steamy bodice ripper - though he could hardly focus on the words. Not that it was helping his predicament. The scene he was currently reading - with the prince and the stable boy sharing a passionate night in the prince’s chambers - was enough to turn him on, but not nearly enough to get him off. The padding and flowery language that he usually enjoyed was just distracting. So, when his phone buzzed on the bed beside him, he jumped on the reprieve from his book.

 

> _**Hugo:**_ Hey, darling! Just made it back to the hotel room, the talk was AMAZING and I stayed after a bit to get tips from a few middle school teachers. How was your day? What are you doing now?

Damien smiled at the message, his heart skipping a beat as it did every time he and Hugo texted. Sure, it wasn’t as romantic as hand written letters, but it was fast, and easy, and allowed him to talk to Hugo more often!

 

> **Damien:**  That is simply wonderful! I am elated you are enjoying yourself so much! My day was acceptable, though dull and lonely without your company. I am currently reading, what are you doing?

The quick response brought a smile to Damien’s face. It always made him feel better when Hugo replied right away, knowing he had his boyfriend’s full attention for the time being.

 

> _**Hugo:**_  Sorry, darling :( I’ll be home soon, I promise! Oh? What’re you reading? One of your “novels”? ;)

Damien flushed a bit and giggled. Hugo always loved to make fun of him for reading his romance novels, especially with the cheesiness and the gratuitous sex scenes. He didn’t mind, he knew they weren’t exactly the epitome of literature and Hugo thought it was cute.

 

> **Damien:**  I eagerly await your return, my love <3 Ah, yes, I am! It is a rather riveting one about a prince who is engaged to a princess but is secretly in love with the stable boy. Their forbidden romance is quite compelling!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Sounds... interesting haha
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  How have you been holding up without me?
> 
> **Damien:**  It is! And it has been difficult, but I believe I will manage :) I do miss you something terrible though
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  That’s good. Is there any way I can help you miss me less?

Damien thought for a moment, biting his lip. He set his book aside and settled back in bed, typing out a few messages before deleting them and trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he settled on a message.

 

> **Damien:** Well, I am afraid I seem to have gotten myself a little... riled up reading my novel. If you would rather not, I can take care of it myself, of course!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Oh! Oh, of course I’m happy to help :D How though?
> 
> **Damien:**  Ah... I fear I have not thought that far ahead.
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  That’s alright! How about we try what I usually do? Telling you what to do to yourself?

Damien took a shaky breath, rubbing his thighs together as he read over the message twice, just to make sure it said what he thought it did. He didn’t know what saintly act he had done to deserve Hugo, but he wouldn’t undo it for the world. 

 

> **Damien:**  Yes, that sounds delightful! Thank you so much, my love <3
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Want to use toys or are you happy with just your hand for tonight?
> 
> **Damien:**  Whichever you think best, my love. Though I am within arms reach of the toys
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Haha well, okay then! First, grab the red wand okay?

Damien bit his lip, cheeks flushing pink as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out said toy. It was his favourite, as Hugo well knew. He was almost thankful that they were doing this over text. Sure, the slight embarrassment of doing this when Hugo was in the room was pleasurable sometimes, but being able to pretend he wasn’t as flustered as he really was felt nice too.

 

> **Damien:**  I have it, what would you like me to do now?
> 
> _**Hugo:**_ Good boy! Set it aside, you won’t use it just yet. Tell me, how wet are you right now?

Damien did as he was told, breath catching at the question. He reached one hand under the covers to feel himself through his boxers, finding them already damp from his arousal. The other hand he used to text Hugo back.

 

> **Damien:**  I am very wet >///<
> 
> _**Hugo:**_ You’re so cute... okay, rub your clit nice and lightly now, can you do that darling?

Damien bit his lip, taking a moment to compose himself before slipping his hand into his boxers. His index finger brushed lightly over his wet folds before gently finding his clit. He began with slow circles, keeping his touch light and feathery as he moaned softly.

 

> **Damien:**  I am
> 
> **_Hugo:_** How does it feel?
> 
> **Damien:** It feels amazing, I am so wet! I want something inside myself
> 
> _**Hugo:** _Good boy, you’re so cute. You want something inside you? We’ll get to that, for now keep touching your clit, get your pussy nice and soaking

Damien’s eyes flitted over Hugo’s words and he swallowed thickly. His words were doing just as much for Damien as his own hand was right now. Taking the orders, he rubbed his clit a little faster, putting a bit of pressure on the bundle of nerves and trembling as a shock of pleasure singed his nerves.

 

> _**Hugo:**_ Keep texting. How does it feel? What do you need?
> 
> **Damien:**  Oh god, it feels so wonderful. My hand is not nearly as satisfactory as a toy, but it still makes me feel so good
> 
> **Damien:**  I need something inside myself
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Is your pussy nice and wet?
> 
> **Damien:**  It is so wet, please, I need something in me

Damien was a little embarrassed by the begging, but at least he had time to craft his words carefully rather than in person when he usually moaned out the first thing that came to mind.

 

> _**Hugo:**_  Okay, but you can only use one finger for now. And no more touching your clit until your told to again

Damien whined softly in protest despite the fact that Hugo wasn’t there to hear it, but he obeyed gladly. His finger slipped in easily given how wet he was, and he could feel his warm walls pulsing with pleasure. He moved slowly, taking his time to draw out the pleasure, though he could only get so far with only one finger. The lack of stimulation to his clit was noticeable, but it only made him more eager.

 

> **Damien:** Thank you! My finger feels spectacular
> 
> _**Hugo:**_ Good, you deserve to feel good. You’re so cute, are you blushing?

Damien paused for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell the truth. On the one hand, he wished he could pretend he didn’t get flustered by things like this, but on the other hand Hugo _knew_  he always blushed when touching himself.

 

> **Damien:**  Yes... >///<
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Picture?

Opening up the camera on his phone, Damien took a deep breath, trying to minimize the dark flush on his cheeks. It wasn’t very effective, and the picture came out more sultry than expected between his lips being swollen from biting them and his cheeks being a dark shade of red.

 

> _**Hugo:**  _You look adorable, darling! You’re such a good boy. Do you want to take another finger?
> 
> **Damien:**  Please, I need another finger, I want to feel full
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Okay, one more finger, but still no touching your clit

Damien sighed in relief as he slid a second finger into himself just as easily as the first. It had been a while since he’d touched himself like this, taking his time to bring greater pleasure to himself, and his body was reacting wonderfully to everything. He made sure to keep the heel of his hand from rubbing his clit every time he thrust his fingers back into himself, not wanting to risk disobeying what he’d been told. He stretched himself out as best he could with the two fingers, curling them up into his sweet spot every so often to make his toes curl.

 

> **Damien:** Thank you! My fingers are making me feel wonderful! It is like my nerves are on fire and there is electricity under my skin
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good boy, you deserve to enjoy yourself like this! Do you think you can take another finger?
> 
> **Damien:** It may be a little bit of a stretch, but I believe I am capable of taking another one. I am very wet right now and that is helping
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Alright, good, take a third then

Damien obediently added a third finger, starting to feel the stretch now. He felt nice and full, and he squeezed his fingers together to fit better as he fingered himself quickly. The lewd sounds of his fingers in his wet pussy were only drowned out by his low moans, and his legs shook as he continued to pleasure himself.

 

> **Damien:**  I feel so nice and full right now!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  That’s good, my good boy! Do you like being full?
> 
> **Damien:**  I love it
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good! What about being filled by a nice thick cock? Would you like that?
> 
> **Damien:**  I would love that so much!
> 
> _**Hugo:** _Would you want to ride a big cock? To suck on it? To feel it inside of you?

Hugo’s words turned Damien on more and he panted as he moved his fingers even faster, biting his lip harshly as he moaned out.

 

> **Damien:**  Oh god, I would love that! I would love to have a big cock inside of me
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good boy! How turned on are you right now?
> 
> **Damien:**  So very turned on! I need more!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_ You can’t get off without playing with your clit, right? Grab the wand, keep fingering your pussy and use the wand on your clit

Damien shakily propped his phone up against his leg, using his free hand to grab the wand. It took him a moment to turn it on, his fingers shaking slightly from all the pleasure. When he finally did, he lightly brushed it against his clit, feeling another sharp jolt of pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he pressed it more firmly against the spot, pushing his legs together to keep it propped up. He took his phone again with his free hand, having to retype his message a couple of times given how much his hand was shaking.

 

> **Damien:**  I think I will orgasm quite quickly with this on me. It feels so good, the vibrations are amazing and my fingers are filling me up so nicely
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good! That’s so good, you deserve to feel good like this! Alright, try to hold back for as long as you can and then cum
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Let me know when you have or if you need a little more motivation

Damien propped his phone up against his leg again, scrolling back up to some of Hugo’s sexier messages as he brought himself closer to finishing. He fingered himself quickly, moving his knees just enough to make the vibrator rub back and forth over his clit. Soon it became too much for him and his whole body shook as his orgasm rolled through him, making him see stars for a moment. As he came down from the high, he picked up his phone with a shaky hand.

 

> **Damien:**  I came
> 
> _**Hugo:** _Good boy! Okay, keep the vibrator on for a moment. Take your fingers out and clean them off

Damien grinned a bit. Even when he wasn’t there, Hugo knew when he wanted just a little bit more afterwards. He left the vibrator on his sensitive clit, revelling in the aftershocks it created. He pulled out his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking and sucking the sticky clear cum off them. Once they were clean, he grabbed the phone with both hands, able to text much better despite the vibrator still working his overstimulated clit.

 

> **Damien:**  I am all clean and just a little sore. A pleasant kind of sore, I promise
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good, you can turn off the wand and put it away now.

Damien did as he was told before slipping off his boxers and snuggling up under the covers of the bed. He turned off the bedside light and laid down as if to sleep before picking his phone back up with a smile.

 

> _**Hugo:**_  You were such a good boy! You’re always such a good boy! I wish I could be there to kiss and cuddle you, you deserve it!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Make sure to take off your binder before bed if you didn’t already (you should’ve, don’t masturbate in your binder, you need to be able to breathe freely, darling!)
> 
> **Damien:** Thank you for this, my love. It was simply wonderful! And I took my binder off before, I promise :D I know it is not good for me to pleasure myself with it on
> 
> **Damien:**  Will you be sleeping soon, my love? You need your rest for the last day of the conference!
> 
> **_Hugo:_  **I should... I’d rather stay up talking to you, but you should sleep too, you’ve got work tomorrow!
> 
> **Damien:**  Let us agree to meet in the world of dreams instead then, my love <3
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  You’re so cute!! Alright, that sounds good <3
> 
> **Damien:**  Good night, my dearest! I cannot wait to hold you again upon your return tomorrow night!
> 
> _**Hugo:**_  Good night, darling! We’ll cuddle loads when I get back!

Damien sighed happily and set his phone on his bedside table, curling up under the covers. That night he slept better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
